Halloween Spirit
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: Remake of Chapters 12 & 13, of HSNE, TOV. ONE-SHOT.


**Hiya everyone! **

**This little idea is just to get into the Halloween spirit. And, do I have a surprise for you. :D**

**You see, in chapters 12 and 13 of High School Never Ends, it seems that some people are not "happy" that I had the Halloween themed chapters go that way. And so, since it's Halloween, I thought that maybe I should show all of you how I had originally thought of the Halloween special in those two chapters should've of went.**

**Please read and tell me and my beta - catcat6565 - if you enjoyed it. ;)**

* * *

_**Halloween Spirit**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_**Part ONE**_

After we arrived back from the Halloween costume store this afternoon, you could see that the school was getting geared up for the Halloween adventures that were sure to come.

What a certain someone doesn't know is that a little harmless prank was going to place tonight. Emmett, Jasper and I had many people helping us in this little prank that I wanted to pull, getting Alice, Rosalie and my Bella to help us out as well. Since there was going to be a haunted house going on at our school, it was the perfect opportunity to have great prank history.

The afternoon passed on slowly, the sun sinking and stars appearing. Emmett, Jasper and I got our costumes on, before heading over to the girls' dorm room. When we entered, Bella took my breath away when I saw her in that costume. If I thought she was gorgeous before, I must've been blind, for her beauty astounded me even more.

Bella blushed under my intense gaze, only adding more of her beauty. I smiled a half smile towards her, while the others rolled their eyes at her and me. I went over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I voiced my previous thoughts, while she giggled and told me that I didn't look so bad either.

I chuckled and kissed her, ignoring my brother's comment. They left us alone in the room, while Bella pulled away. "I just need to get my necklace on and then we can catch up with them." Bella told me, hurrying over to a dresser in the room. She held up the vampire necklace to her costume, before I took it from her fingers. "Let me do this for you, my love." I whispered in her ear.

She shivered but nodded. I clasped it around her neck, my fingers ghosting over her ivory neck. I placed an openmouthed kiss on it, chuckling when she shivered again. We left the dorm room, heading outside in the cool autumn air. She leaned into my side, wrapping her arms around my waist while I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Wow, very typical." Bella mumbled as she looked up at the full moon. "What do you expect? It's Halloween." I retorted, smirking down at her. She rolled her eyes but nonetheless stayed quiet. We were now getting closer to the gym, the air around us vibrating while we heard "Thriller" coming from inside.

"I hope we won't have to do the dance." Bella grumbled under her breath. I only laughed at her discomfort, but agreed and sulked internally with her. I was fine with dancing, as long as I wasn't the ONLY one dancing. I did have dance lessons when I was younger, but I still had someone to dance with.

We went inside, before I was dragged over to the photo place. "Bella, love, do we have to get our picture taken?" I whined; whoa, role reversal. Normally she didn't want to have a picture taken – weird. "Of course, Edward! Don't you want to remember this night?" she snapped back, her face set into a scowl. I calmed her down easily – she is so easily swayed if it involves kissing me, which I found no problem with at all.

Turns out, the photographer was Eric, wearing a poker dealer outfit. "Oh, hey guys. Awesome costumes. Nice contacts too." Eric commented when he saw it was us; we were also wearing bright red eye contacts.

We thanked him, and he said, "Alright, now find the right pose." I smiled and leaned down into Bella's ear. "Tilt your head back." She complied, leaving her translucent neck exposed to me. I smirked and bent my head downwards, opened my mouth and had my fake vampire fangs near her neck. Eric took the picture, smiled and with a farewell we walked away.

We ran into Lily, Rischè, Melantha and Des, where Angela was talking to them, all wearing their own costumes. "Nice costumes, you two." Lily amended, smiling. "I love your wings, Lily." Bella said back, smiling sweetly over at her friend.

"Uh oh…" Des trailed off, looking over our shoulders. Bella and I turned around, instantly regretting it. Lauren, Tanya and Jessica (Irina wasn't with them) strutted into the gym, wearing extremely skimpy costumes. All of them winked or smiled seductively in my direction when they walked by. Bella growled menacingly at them, causing me to shiver in pleasure from that noise.

I held her against my chest, hushing her with soothing words while I grazed my fake fangs over her neck, smiling when I felt her melt in my arms. "Whores…" Melantha snarled when they were far away from us. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie came up to us, with Tyler and Mike following behind them.

"Well, well, well…" I felt my Bella stiffen when we all heard that disgusting voice begin to speak. We slowly turned to the disgusting piece of life – Joshua. He was dressed up as a zombie, his arms lazily crossed over his chest.

Bella whimpered, hiding behind me. "What do you want, bastard?" I growled out. "Nothing in particular, Eddie." I snarled at him for using that wretched nickname that I oh so despised. "If you think you came over to torture Bells, think again." Emmett grumbled, standing tense next to me.

With one last tense glaring, Joshua sauntered away, smiling lazily to himself. Luckily, we were going to get our revenge on him.

---

"That was AWESOME!" Des shouted victoriously as we walked out of the gym; we had just finished the Thriller dance in the gym, and now we were heading over to the Haunted House – or the main building – where our prank will commence.

We entered the building, before we were quickly joined by Lauren, Tanya and Jessica – Irina still wasn't with them. "Like, isn't this like so awesome, Eddie?" Lauren purred, coming up to my other side that wasn't protected. Bella growled at Lauren, smirking when she saw her cower away.

It began raining outside of the main building, where the sky would brighten from flashes of lightning, and the roofs would shake from the rumbles of thunder. Only Tanya, Jessica and Lauren would get scared from these, while the other ladies acted scared; didn't want those three bimbos to go off running to Joshua and ruin our plans. We knew it was going to rain tonight, with also expecting the thunder and lightning to follow.

We all went back to the front of the building, and we were met with Joshua standing before the doors, his arms crossed like earlier. "What are you doing here?" Tanya asked him, since no one else would speak to him. "I tried coming in here to mess around with all of you," he began, pointing to our group. "But when I tried to leave, I found out that the doors are locked." He added, rolling his eyes.

Emmett and Jasper did try to open the doors, though we know that we locked them – all part of the prank. "Damn; we're locked inside." Emmett cursed, smacking the door. "So…" Des trailed off awkwardly.

Silence only followed, and the night began.

_**Part TWO**_

_**Third Person POV**_

The 17 teens all sat at the front entrance of the school, not sure of what to do now. Mike, Eric and Tyler all decided to head upstairs to see if there was anything that they could use to escape – when really, they were going to go tell Kyle and Jason, who were also a part of their prank plan, some news.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward discussed over things quietly, constantly checking over their shoulders at Joshua to make sure that he wouldn't find out about their plan. Alice and Rosalie were talking with Lily, Rischè, Melantha and Des, nothing really in particular in their talking. Jessica, Lauren and Tanya were sitting on the stairs, staring off into space.

When the guys were done discussing, Eric, Mike and Tyler just came down the stairs. "Nothing up there was going to help us." Eric reported, jutting his thumb upwards to the ceiling. "Maybe you and Bella should go up there to see if you can find anything." Alice told Edward.

"Alright. Bel –" Edward cut off when a piercing, blood curdling scream cut through the air – and it sounded like Bella. "Bella!" everyone that was her friend shouted, before taking off towards the stairs, racing up them. Lauren, Tanya, Jessica and Joshua – who couldn't care less for Bella – followed them in boredom.

On the second floor, they couldn't find Bella, and not on the third floor either. But, on the fourth level, they found Bella cowering at the end of the hallway. Edward ran towards her and before anyone could do anything else, a dark shadowy figure appeared behind them. The figure swirled its torn cloak over the couple, emitting a scream and a yell from them, and when the figure disappeared, so did Edward and Bella.

"Edward! Bella!" everyone yelled when they couldn't find them in their previous spot. Joshua looked pissed off. "Okay, now its personal." Joshua muttered, while everyone looked over at him shocked. "What? I still care about Bella, you know." Joshua grumbled, turning on his heel and heading towards the stairs. Still stunned from his comment, everyone followed after him.

"How do any of you suggest that we save those two?" Joshua asked everyone when they were all downstairs, back on the first level of the main building. "Well, there's a slight problem to this bit, dude. First off, we have no clue as to what made Edward and Bella disappear. And secondly, we have no clue as to where they might end up." Emmett told him, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"We need to think of this building as a real haunted house." Angela began, speaking up. "Some haunted houses normally have trap doors leading to the basement." Lily suggested. "There's another problem with that theory as well; this school doesn't have a basement… does it?" Des asked.

"Well, we can never be sure. Someone may have to go investigate this school to see if it has a basement. If they did go through a trap door, then they must've landed somewhere below the fourth floor." Joshua stated. "That means they could've ended up in any possible room in this place." Alice muttered.

"Oh well; we have plenty of time to find them – we are locked inside." Joshua countered back.

Abruptly, a sudden clang down the hallway interrupted the planning group. Everyone turned towards the noise in surprise, while they heard feet shuffling from the hallway. "Who's there?" Jasper called out bravely. _"Leave… Now… While you can…" _a wispy voice replied back.

"Oh come on! This is some sort of prank that someone is pulling on us." Lauren exclaimed angrily, sauntering towards the hallway with Tanya and Jessica following her. "Um, I don't know, that voice sounded very convincing to me." Rischè stuttered under her breath, backing away from the hallway slowly.

"You can't be falling for this! It's Halloween and it's known for pranks galore here! It's just some little plan that some student is pulling on us, wanting to scare the living shit out of us!" Lauren yelled, stopping just before the hallway was to get completely dark.

"Lauren, if you were smart, I wouldn't go near that hallway…" Rosalie mumbled, getting closer and closer to Emmett. "Oh look, I'm going to be so scared. Ha! Seriously, this is so pathe – AHHHHHH!" Lauren was suddenly grabbed by the darkness when she tried finishing her sentence. Tanya and Jessica followed right after her, screaming as well.

"Okay, now I know this wasn't part of the plan…" Emmett grumbled quietly to Jasper, a slight quiver in his voice. "Let's just see how all of this will turn out, Em." Jasper whispered back to his friend.

"Well, that was very odd." Lily stuttered, her and her friends cowering, huddling close to each other. "We need to take action right now. That's already five people lost, so who knows what will happen next! We need a plan of action." Joshua ordered, claiming everyone's terrified attention.

---

"Everyone set on the plan?" Joshua asked when he was done explaining. Everyone nodded. There, everyone began separating, dividing into their group numbers like they had planned. Joshua, Rischè and Des went towards the stairs – much to the girls' disdain to being paired up with him – while Melantha, Lily and Jasper went towards a hallway, and Emmett, Rosalie and Alice went looking for a door leading down to a basement – if there was one.

When Joshua, Rischè and Des reached the second floor, the building erupted with screams and yells from the others. "Oh no! Something's happening again!" Rischè yelled frantically, whimpering as she stared at the stairs they just came up from.

"Let's keep moving." Joshua grumbled, still walking. Des and Rischè hurried to catch up him, trying their very hardest to not dwell on the screams and yells.

"Now, do you ladies want to spread out, or look all together?" Joshua asked when he stopped; silence was his only answer. Joshua looked all around him, but he found that no one was around him anymore. "Shit…" Joshua cursed under his breath, before he jogged up to the next level.

When he reached the fourth floor, Joshua felt this eerie presence around – as if someone was watching him. He walked down the hallway, before froze when he heard, _"Joshua…" _

Whirling around, he saw three figures lazily saunter towards him. He saw that they were Lauren, Tanya and Jessica when they stepped under a light. But, one thing was different about them; all of them had extremely pale skin, with dark shadows underneath their eyes.

"You are going to get it now, Joshua…" another voice said; Joshua spun around to see Lily, Des, Melantha and Rischè sauntering towards him as well, looking similarly like Lauren, Tanya and Jessica.

"What do you want?!" Joshua asked, suddenly getting extremely nervous; Joshua was deathly afraid of people who looked like they were zombies. "What did I do?!" Joshua asked again when he saw that no one was answering him.

"Oh, you know what you did, Joshua…" at the mention of her voice, Joshua froze. Turning slowly towards it, Joshua saw Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice walking towards them, their skin also pale with dark circles underneath their eyes.

"You know _exactly _what you did." Edward growled emotionlessly. "Can we destroy him now?" Alice asked excitedly, smirking evilly. "Of course." Bella answered, smirking as well.

Then, everyone's faces lost their expressions and raised their arms, stalking towards Joshua.

In fear, Joshua screamed like a little school girl, before dashing out of the hallway. When they couldn't hear his screams anymore, everyone relaxed and began laughing. "Thanks for getting into the prank." Bella mumbled to Lauren, Jessica and Tanya. "Whatever; just because we did this doesn't mean we'll become friends." Lauren muttered, shuddering from the horrid thought.

"Awesome prank though. Good job to you too, Bells; it's a good thing that we know Joshua's fear." Emmett congratulated Bella, still laughing. Bella blushed but smiled otherwise. "Yeah, and thankfully, Joshua got really scared with our friend over here." Des spoke up, gesturing to a figure in a dark cloak, a animated skull mask over the face.

Abruptly, everyone's laughter ceased when they looked over at the extra person. "Um, Des, I don't think we know this person." Lily muttered, backing away.

Silence filled the air, before everyone screamed from the possible reasons for the sudden extra person to the prank, before they all ran downstairs and away from the fourth floor.

The figure shrugged before disappearing into the night, a ghostly chuckle only being left behind in the school walls.

* * *

**And there you go! the little one-shot for Halloween! :D**

**The gang were wearing all of their costumes that are shown on my profile for HSNE in Chapters 12-13. And as for the random ghost – it's just a random ghost. No one really important.**

**Now, was this horrible? Good? Great? Awful? Awesome? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!**

**Please review nicely if you like it at all!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


End file.
